Their Journey: A Wolf and His Imprint
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: Sum Visiting Forks for the summer Bella's cousin Chloe meets the pack, bonds are made, what happens when Chloe takes a trip to Italy? Read and find out.


**Me and my sis Maaji wrote this story as well. I am using Chloe form my other story but this one will be different that it. She will still be with Paul tho. Hope you like it as well too. : )**

**Sum Visiting Forks for the summer Bella's cousin Chloe meets the pack, bonds are made, what happens when Chloe takes a trip to Italy? Read and find out. **

** Their Journey: A Wolf and His Imprint **

** Ch 1 **

I went to Folks to visit my cousin Bella and my uncle for the summer. We went down to the beach. It was so pretty out here. I was watching the waves rolling and hearing them splashing. I looked at Bella. She was sitting on her towel looking out too. "It's so pretty out here Bells." I called her Bells since we were kids.

"It is" She agreed ", I even find it relaxing sometimes"

"Yea it is." I closed my eyes listing to the waves when I heard yelling and talking echoing. I opened my eyes and looked around. I looked up at one on the cliffs and saw some boys horsing around. One of them jumped. I then looked and saw a girl jump after him. I looked at Bella. "What are they doing?" She looked over at them and smiled

"They are cliff diving, they do it a lot"

"oh." I watched them all jump they swam to shore to us. I saw six guys and the girl come of the water. what looked like the leader of the group looked at Bells.

"who is this?" he looked at me. I looked down at the sand.

"Hey Sam, guys this is my cousin Chloe." Bella then started introducing everyone. "This is Quil Ateara , Jared Cameron, Embry Call, and Paul Lahote. " When she introduced Paul I found myself drawn to his beautiful brown eyes. Our eye contact was only a few moments, but it felt like an eternity. There was some sort of pull there, like I had to be there with him. I didn't understand what was happening. Bella grinned and put an arm around the last guy. "This is my best friend Jacob Black."

I said "hey."

"This is Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth." Jacob said I looked at all of them. At the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Paul share a look. I went to Bells truck to think. I sat on the tailgate and sighed. After a while Bells came to me.

""You okay Chloe?"

I looked at her "yea I am ok." I gave a small smile telling her I was. " I will be down there in a few."

"If you're sure" She went back to the beach. I sighed and crossed my arms. I watched her talking to Jake. I then went to tune my back to them and jumped some seeing Paul in front of me.

"Hey." I looked at him.

"Hi.."

"Are you ok?"

"yea why?"

""Just seemed like something was wrong"

I lean back on the truck. " nope." I still had my arms crossed.

"Okay, so why are you in Forks?"

I looked at him "why do you want to know?"

He shrugged "Curious"

"I came here for summer to see Bells"

"oh.."

"yea…" I sighed.

"Want to take a walk on the beach?"

"ok." I go with him. He walked along the shore with me. After a while went by I finally asked.

"Are- are you going to tell me what happen?"

He sighed "Eventually, most likely soon though" I sighed and just walked. "It's hard to explain though" I looked at him. "So anything else you want to know?"

"I still want to know what just happened."

"You will soon" I sighed as we walked. A while later I looked at Bells and Jake. "Do you want to go hang out with them?" Paul asked seeing my look.

"Its fine " I sat down and looked out to the water.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"you can sit ." I looked up at him. I watched him sit next to me. " its pretty out here."

"It is I come out here a lot to think"

"it sucks I have to go back in the next week." I sighed as I looked out. He looked pained when I said that, as if the thought of me leaving hurt him. I looked at him "you ok?" he nodded. "it look like you had pain in your eyes."

"I'm okay"

I looked at him then back out "ok..." He nodded then looked back out. After a while I got up and went to the water. I put my feet in it. I could feel his eyes on me as I did. After while I walked to Bells truck. He walked after me.

"You leaving?" I looked at him.

" I was just going to the truck."

"oh."

"why?"

He shrugged "Just wondering"

"ok.." I got in the back of the truck and got some sandwiches out. "You want one?"

"Sure."

I gave him a bag "here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. " I sat down in the back and started to eat. He sat next to me and ate too. After a while I smiled at him then saw he had a tattoo." what the tattoo mean?"

"It's a tribe tattoo"

"oh."

"yea." I smiled and ate my sandwich. There was something about him. I wanted to know what happen with that stare.

"do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

" do you want water or a soda?"

"Soda." I give him it.

"Here" He took it touching my hand some. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

""I'm busy in the morning but I have the rest of the day free"

"What to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Great. You know where Bells house is right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"she will be at Edwards house and Charlie will be working you can come and hang out with me if you want to."

"I'll be there" I smiled.

"Great." He smiled back "what some chips? " He nodded.

"Fair warning: I will always eat" I looked at him then got in the lunch bag and gave him the chip bag. He took the bag but offered me some

"Want some?" I took some and put them on my plate.

"Thanks" he nodded. I ate them then looked in the bag again. I got out a sandwich and a water and put the bag up and got out of the truck and went to Bells. I gave her the water and sandwich "here."

"Thank you Chloe, you having fun?"

"yea." I nodded.

"Good " I smiled and went back to Paul. I sat down on the tail gate and waited on him to finish eating. I put up the bag when he was done

"What now?"

"want to go swim?"

"ok." I got my towel and went with him. I watched him go into the water. Then took off my shirt and shorts. I had on a black bikini on. I went in the water. He stared at me then started swimming. I swim with him then he went under the water. I stopped and looked around. He came back a behind me and held my waist

"Boo!" I jumped some then smiled some and looked at him. i felt he still had his hand on my waist. He moved them "Sorry, just making sure when I scared you that you wouldn't fall"

I looked at him "it's- fine."

"Okay." I looked at him and he was still close to me. He backed away and said "sorry." I watched him.

"It's – fine. So what now?"

"I don't know there is not much to do here"

"When will you tell me what happen?"

He sighed a little "There is a bonfire tomorrow night, you'll find out then"

I sighed "why not now?"

"Because it's something I have to show you and it's for you to meet the others too"

I looked at him. "o- Ok.." I sighed. He nodded and I looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking down?"

"we got to go…" I swim to shore to my towel and wrapped it around me and went to the truck.

Bella saw me walking "You want to leave?" I nodded. She looked at me for a while "Chloe want to talk about it, even if you don't know what it is?" I got in the truck then looked at her when she came in.

"its Paul."

"What about him?" she asked while she drove back to the house.

"Just something weird happened. "

"Like?"

" I can't explain it"

"okay"

"he said he will tell me tomorrow night"

"Maybe you should wait until then"

"I guess" I sighed

"I don't think it would be that bad"

"it will not matter.. I leave in the next week."

She sighed softly "I know"

I sighed and looked down.

"I'm not mad I'm just going to miss you" I nodded some.

"Maybe after the trip I can come back for the year?"

"That would be great" I smiled some and she nodded. She pulled in the drive way and we got out and I went to the couch and went to sleep.


End file.
